


Not Far From Me

by wolf_dan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: But also happy???, Crying, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sorta sad, cheesy af, honestly I don't know how to tag, just so you know I'm awful at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_dan/pseuds/wolf_dan
Summary: Jim and Bones talk. Both of them cry. They just love each other so much.





	Not Far From Me

**Author's Note:**

> So. Erhm. This is my first work for this pairing and fandom, it's 1am, I'm posting this from mobile, English's not my first language and I wrote this in class. Just- recipe for a mess.  
> I hope you like it :D

Jim ran his fingers through Leonard's hair, relishing in the soft silky feeling of it against his hand, Leonard sighed contentedly against Jim's chest and nuzzled his skin, peppering it with little kisses before lifting his head to stare at Jim, and upon seeing his eyes filled with tears he frowned and touched his fingers to Jim's cheek. 

“What happened, darlin’?”, he brushed his thumb under his eye to dry the tear collected there and Jim smiled shakily, getting hold of Leonard's hand and pressing a kiss to his palm.

“I was thinking of how lucky I am that you are with me, that I am good enough, that you love me, Bones.” Jim traced his fingers across Leonard's features and stopped at his jaw, holding his face against his palm, pressing a gentle kiss against his lips, “It’s just that I- it’s just that-- it seems that I've missed you my whole life before meeting you, but that doesn't even make sense, and if I hadn't met you I honestly don’t know if I would even be alive right now, just meeting you changed everything and even if you didn't want a relationship or even a friendship I’d still be happy, for meeting you at least once, it was like something just slotted into its place and I had a good enough reason to live, even if it was just to see you in passing glances”, Jim finished, Leonard's own eyes now wet as he stared at this wonder of a mess that was his boyfriend.

“Well,” Leonard began, trying to speak around the knot in his throat, “there was no way I wouldn't want to be, at the very least, your friend, sugar, I just looked into your eyes and was done for.” Leonard felt the tears streaming across his cheeks and Jim’s hands cleaning them before he touched their foreheads and just stayed there, breathing the same air and basking in the momentary peace, until Leonard withdrew and leaned his head back against Jim’s chest, the steady beating of his heart lulling him to a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this 'till here I want to thank you and I hope you have a good day/night.  
> If you see mistakes in grammar, spelling, word usage, or something please let me know ♥  
> Love you all, Dan.


End file.
